


The loss of a friend

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A fanfic of a fanfic, Campus and Complications, Drabble, I dunno know, I'm lame, So yeah, Stop looking at me, and new to this, angsty, i did a thing, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lame title.</p>
<p>Erwin faces the loss of his friend.</p>
<p>Its a fanfic of a fanfic.</p>
<p>Just random drabble to be honest.</p>
<p>But I kinda like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The loss of a friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Campus and Complication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/907724) by [ichigoangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoangel/pseuds/ichigoangel). 



> Uggg. So once again this is inspired by Campus and Complications. I made a continuation of how I (key word being I) think Erwin would have handled this. 
> 
> Inspired by this/fanfic of this fanfic (read it first):
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/907724/chapters/1757069

Erwin could hear the brunette sobbing softly beside him. He moves his arms so that they can wrap around her shaking shoulders. This was the only time he had ever seen the usually cheerful woman cry so hard. Hanji's face was red and blotched resting on her hands, little hiccups escaping her lips occasionally. He can feel his own tears climbing to the sides of his eyes. He blinks quickly, willing himself to not cry. He usually had a strong control of his emotions, his experiences had hardened him, today however he could feel all that self control leave. He slowly unwrapping his arms from Hanji's shaking shoulders moving towards Mike, Auruo and some other men. All of the men had fairly stoic expressions but their eyes had sadness to them. A few of them had swollen eyes, probably from crying at the funeral that had taken place a few hours ago. 

Erwin can hear Petra rustling behind him,probably to comfort the weeping brunette, as he helps Mike lift up the casket. It is black, trimmed with a dark indigo edge and a light shade of blue on the inside padding. He grunts has he pulls the weight of the casket-and the body inside- on his shoulders. It was, despite the smaller size, quite heavy. He moves in pace with the rest of the marching feet of Levi's new friends.

* * *

 

Erwin wished he could say he was shocked when he heard what Levi had done, but he really wasn't. The short mans suicide hadn't been sudden or unexpected. Anyone could see how broken and empty the man was after the death of his fiance. He had loved Eren more than he had loved anything else. Eren had been his light, his world, his reason for surviving- for living. Eren had given Levi exactly what he needed, love (something Erwin wish he was able to give Levi previously). When Eren had died he felt as if he had nothing to live for. What was life without the his love, without his light. 

Erwin had been a bit jealous when he heard that the stoic man had had his walls broken down by a brat but when he saw how happy Eren made him he had moved past it. While he had wished that Levi would have shown such affection towards him seeing him so happy, so content, had allowed Erwin to move on. Erwin had always known Levi to be a strong man, continuously picking himself despite his rough (what an understatement) childhood. He had however been stoic, not allowing himself to feel happy and having trouble breaking down his walls to allow others in. When he heard and saw Levi slowly open to ,not only Eren, but others around him too, he had been ecstatic. Maybe now the short man would start, not surviving, but living. Maybe he would find joy- maybe he would be happy. And he was for 4 whole years. 

When Levi had told Erwin about the engagement he was genuinely surprised. HE knew that Levi loved the green eyed boy but he hadn't expected them to marry so quickly. Hell- he hadn't expected them to marry at all. He would have, not too long ago, laughed at anyone who told him that **LEVI** was getting married. He had helped them set up the plan for the wedding, made several bets with Hanji on whether she could get Eren in a wedding dress or not. All those plans, and Levi's happiness was gone however when Eren was killed. Oh how bitter life was, killing Levis love and joy only one month away from the wedding. 

* * *

 

He slowly lowers the casket with the help of the other men into the ground. Letting it rest in the deep hole in the ground. He turns away not able to keep the tears at bay any longer as the other move to throw dirt over the coffin.

* * *

 

He walks through the head stones making his way towards where Levi's grave could be found. the bouquets of fresh flowers in his hands. He shivered at the cold autumn breeze that blew harshly, rustling the flowers. He made it to the gravestone. He placed the bouquet of flowers on the grave reading "Levi" before moving onto the one beside it that spelled out "Eren Jeager" placing the other bouquet down. He allows himself to fall down, sitting on the dying leaves. 

"How are you guys?" He whispers, smiling softly. "I've missed you Levi" 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh... It's pretty short. I know. I know. I dunno know what exactly I just did, it kinda HAPPENED.
> 
> Btw. This is completely rough, I didn't edit or anything and I have shitty grammar so sorry? Tell me what you think. Please. I'm new to this and criticism is welcomed.
> 
>  
> 
> ONCE AGAIN: THIS IS A FANFIC OF A FANFIC, CUZ IM A LAZY LOSER. SO GO READ CAMPUS AND COMPLICATIONS. ITS AMAZING, DESPITE THE FACT THAT THE AUTHOR IS A KINDA A JERK.


End file.
